Survival of the Hottest
by ChansonJjj
Summary: When a heat wave hits Rosewood, the gang heads to Myrtle Beach to cool off, but things quickly go wrong when they get locked in Toby's RV. Spoby & Ezria (and a little Haleb). Based off of Victorious.


**A/N- Ugh, I know I'm dumb for starting another story, but this just came to my mind while watching Victorious (which was one of my favorite shows, besides PLL!). Plus I'm losing the inspiration for "I Remember Her!". I know where it's heading, but I just don't know how to get it there. I'm not going on hiatus, but the updates will probably be slow. Anyways, this is based off of the episode of Victorious called "Survival of the Hottest". It won't be that long of a story for sure, since I already know how it's going to play out, because it's Survival of the Hottest, EXCEPT I'm adding the twist of romance! That means more couple stuff.**

_Survival of the Hottest_

Part 1

It was June in Rosewood, and summer vacation was going to start soon. That didn't mean that the summer heat hadn't already kicked in, though...because it did. It was probably one of the hottest days in Rosewood, and it was reaching the point where people felt like they were in some kind of infernal hell-zone.

Everything was even worse for the students of Rosewood High. The cafeteria was being remodeled, meaning the students had to eat their lunches_ outside_. That was the perfect way to torture them. It was the _perfect_ timing for the school staff to want to remodel the cafeteria, huh? It's like the staff actually wanted the students to suffer.

"It's _so_ hot!" Spencer whined, clinging onto her boyfriend's arm tightly.

Emily groaned, "I know! Normally I would loathe having to go through all the hassle to get changed and into the pool for swim practice, but right now, I'm _eager_ to get to practice."

"What is with Rosewood, anyways?" Aria said, sighing as she fanned herself with her hand. "I mean, it's like Rosewood decided to get all hot right when our school starts remodeling the cafeteria. Now we're forced to sit out here and bake ourselves. I'm not even joking... I feel like I'm in a human oven!"

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and looked at their blonde friend who had said nothing throughout this whole time, "Hanna..." The brunette pulled away from her boyfriend Toby's hold and analyzed Hanna closely.

"What?"

Spencer, who was trying to stop herself from dripping sweat, let her jaw drop open.

"Seriously. _What_?" Hanna demanded.

"Y-you're not sweating!" Spencer yelled, clearly frustrated that Hanna wasn't soaking with sweat like the rest of them.

Her shaggy-haired boyfriend Caleb grinned and said, "Hanna doesn't sweat, Spence."

Spencer glanced at Toby, who just shrugged at her.

"How can you 'not sweat'?" Spencer asked, still frustrated. "You can't just... _not_."

Hanna shrugged, "Sweating's gross. So, I don't do it."

Toby sighed and put his arm around Spencer.

"Look guys, I think we need to beat this heat!" Toby exclaimed, brightly grinning. "And I know just how to do it. We can take my day's RV and head to Myrtle Beach. It'll rock! How often do we get to go to a beach, since we live in Pennsylvania? Like never! This is the opportunity of a lifetime. With the sun overly-shining, I think we all need to cool off a little bit with the ocean waves."

"As good as that sounds, I'm not going to ditch school to go to a beach that is six-hundred and fifty two miles away from Pennsylvania!" Spencer told them, crossing her arms. "It's like a ten hour drive, anyways. If we leave now, we'll make it there at like ten PM, which is a big waste of time."

"How the hell do you know the exact time and amount of miles?" Aria questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

They all knew Spencer Hastings was smart, but this was a little extreme!

The brunette looked away from her friend and quietly said, "Sometimes I dream of going places, too!"

Toby furrowed his eyebrows, "Uhm, let's move on... I didn't mean that we're going to ditch school and go today. I was thinking that we could all take a little trip this weekend and head off to Myrtle Beach. Plus, I heard it's gonna be over a hundred this weekend. I can't risk missing any more class, anyways. I already need lots of help in French... I'm falling behind."

Spencer brushed her nose against Toby's cheek and whispered, "You know I could tutor you in French, right?"

Hanna snorted, "Yeah, 'tutor'..."

That comment earned Hanna a death glare from the brunette.

"Okay, let's get back to the discussion about the trip," Caleb said, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's inappropriate behavior. "So you were talking about Myrtle Beach this weekend? I'm in and all, but don't you think it's kind of far? Maybe we could get an adult to drive us. I'm not exactly the best driver."

Aria's face brightened up when Caleb said 'adult'. She had the perfect idea for an adult: her secret boyfriend... Mr. Ezra Fitz! Only Spencer, Emily, and Hanna knew about her relationship with Ezra. Toby and Caleb were clueless to it.

"Adult? Caleb, that's an excellent idea!" Aria exclaimed. "I know a perfect adult to drive us. He's kind of like a family friend. He worked with my dad for a little while, so I think that he'll say yes."

"Oh, who is it?" Caleb asked.

"Mr. Fitz," Aria said, causing Emily, Hanna, and Spencer to look at her weirdly.

"Uhm, Aria, are you sure that's a good idea?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrows. "I mean, Mr. Fitz is nice and all, but don't you think that it would be awkward to have our English teacher driving us there?"

"Trust me, Emily, it'll be fine, I promise," Aria told her. "I'm sure Mr. Fitz will want to come. Ooh, there he is now! I'm going to ask him."

She motioned Ezra to come over to them. Ezra was a little bit reluctant, since she was with her friends. He hopes that Aria hadn't told all her friends about their relationship. Ezra didn't even know that Spencer, Hanna, and Emily knew about his relationship with Aria. Aria wanted to just expose their relationship, but she knew she couldn't.

Ezra smiled at her politely, "Is there a problem, Miss Montgomery?"

"Ezra... Er... Mr. Fitz... Uhm..." Aria began, trying not to blush. Ezra's eyes widened when Aria said his first name aloud.

"Um, my friends and I are going on a trip this weekend, and we need an adult. Would you mind driving us?" Aria asked, biting her lip.

"I... I guess I could go," Ezra said. He had the urge to give Aria a goodbye kiss, but he couldn't. Not in front of all her friends...

"Great! Thank you, Mr. Fitz!" Aria exclaimed.

"It's a pleasure. Tell your father that I apologize for not being able to make it to dinner the other day," Ezra said.

Aria nodded as Ezra walked away.

"Okay, weirdness level at a million!" Caleb said, eyes widening. "Aria, why the hell did you call him Ezra? That's so weird. If I didn't know any better, I would think that Mr. Fitz was your secret boyfriend or something! But that's crazy."

Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily exchanged weird glances.

"Caleb, you're right, that's crazy..." Aria breathed. "I accidentally called him Ezra because I got used to calling him that because he comes over for dinner with my dad a lot."

"Even if he came over, why would y-" Caleb began.

"Caleb, we're _moving on_!" Hanna urged. "So, uh, the trip! Saturday or Sunday?"

"Saturday, if that's cool with you guys," Toby said.

They all nodded.

"So it's settled... We're going to Myrtle Beach this Saturday!" Caleb exclaimed.

* * *

YES. It's extremely short. This is just the beginning, and kind of the set-up for the beach. If you watched this episode of Victorious, you'll know where this is going. The next chapter will be MUCH longer, I promise.


End file.
